Unprepared To Be Scared
Unprepared to be Scared is the 7th episode of Brawl Of The Objects. It is the episode right after the first BOTO hiatus. Big Orange Chicken and Boombox Before the title screen, Big Orange Chicken and Boombox start an alliance, and then Popsicley accuses BOC of making friends with someone on the other team. Then she joins Chocolatey, Boat and Shelly at a board game, wanting to discuss enemies (among the contestants that haven't been eliminated yet), and no one has a clue. Popsicley says that Slurpy was a bit fishy to her, which irritated Shelly. When Slurpy came along, Popsicley, Chocolatey and Boat walked away, trying to keep secret the offensive comment. Back to BOTO! Hot Dog is Hungry Party Hat, Baguette, Shieldy and Hot Dog are found walking, and Shieldy is wearing sunglasses. Party Hat then says that the summer was awesome, followed by Hot Dog complaining that he was really hungry. He tried to buy a watermelon at a cost of $1, but Beanbag didn't want it to be bought. Controlly then interrupts that it's elimination time. The Elimination Controlly says that they got a total of 223 votes recieved. Shelly was safe at 20 votes. Shieldy was also safe at 22 votes. Also safe with 31 votes was Party Hat. The Bottom 2 was between Boombox or Slurpy to be eliminated. Boombox got eliminated with 95 votes,while Slurpy was safe at 55. Party Hat complains that Boombox is eliminated. However, the freezer is too small for Boombox, so Controlly automatically generates a larger freezer that will work. The boxes contain a Slice of Bread, except Shieldy's, which has a lantern. Elimination Results What Month is It? Controlly reminds everyone that it's October, then says that the challenge will be halloween-themed. Popsicley thinks it's pumpkin carving; Party Hat thinks it's a costume-making challenge; and Chocolatey excitedly thinks it's candy-eating. Controlly says at all three are wrong. When he announces that the contest is to stay in a haunted house until sunrise, Shelly complains her huge fear of haunted houses. The Helicopter When they get there, Popsicley falls over. Controlly says he will be leaving in a huge helicopter. Chocolatey complains that they had to walk all the way to the house when there existed a helicopter. Scare-Case When Team Vanilla gets to a staircase, Slurpy makes a joke that it's a "scare-case", when Shelly isn't in the mood for jokes. They walk up, and in order, Shelly, Shieldy, Slurpy and Party Hat are ghostified. Controlly asks if the team likes the new changes. Slurpy responds with a solemn "no", saying that Shelly is having a spazz attack as she is running around while screaming (thus being scared herself) Controlly then designs a new rule: Team Vanilla's goal is to scare away everyone on Team Chocolate before sunrise, and Team Chocolate's goal is that this doesn't happen. Hot Dog's Sandwich When Team Chocolate gets to the kitchen (except Baguette, who says he'll explore the place), Hot Dog takes a sandwich out of the refrigerator. Boat and Chocolatey tell him that he should not toast it and eat it, based on how long it was unrefrigerated, and Hot Dog complains that it's fine. He speaks to Boat about taking French lessons with Baguette, and Boat says she even taught Baguette English. Then Boat realizes that the microwave is open, and Hot Dog sees that his sandwich is chasing Chocolatey away. Hot Dog and Boat are then thrown onto Chocolatey. Chocolatey then tells Hot Dog she was trying to escape the sandwich. Popsicley is then caught eating the sandwich. Scaring Everyone Away Party Hat, after three tries, scares away Baguette. First he tried a rope trap, but that didn't work. Then he went in a painting, but Baguette got away. Party Hat growls about this. Then, Party Hat jumps infront of baguette, scaring him away. Popsicley and Chocolatey then tell Boat, Hot Dog and Big Orange Chicken that they'll look for Baguette. At that moment, Slurpy and Shelly show up, planning to scare away Big Orange Chicken. First, they try with blood, which doesn't work. Then they try with a scary ghost, still no luck. Shelly then cracks two eggs on the window, which scares BOC away, causing him to break a hole in the wall and release a whole bunch of eggs. Boat says she and Hot Dog need to use the fridge to cover the hole. Friendship Group Popsicley and Chocolatey discuss that Shelly's better friends with Slurpy than with them, which is bad for the friendship group. Chocolatey then decides to find a book, while Popsicley stops at a vending machine. After deciding that the books are boring, the bookshelf falls on Chocolatey. Shelly then yells that she was sorry of what she did. Chocolatey then appears, cut up in 8 pieces, C, H, O, L, A, T, E and Y. A and T each have an arm; E and Y each have a leg. When Shelly says she's a ghost, all of Chocolatey's parts are scared away. Popsicley and Shieldy Popsicley is trying to get a candy bar at the vending machine. She complains that there's no coin slot. Shieldy then appears behind the slot machine, then half-scares Popsicley. Popsicley then realizes in time that he's actually Shieldy. Trying to convince her that he's not Shieldy, he acts strange towards Popsicley. Then Popsicley feels something weird on her foot. It's T (from Chocolatey)'s hand tapping. Shieldy and Popsicley are scared out, and T says "Wait! I have important information for you!". Shieldy is the only member of Team Vanilla to be scared out of the house. Dawn is Approaching Boat and Hot Dog then discuss that they're probably the only members of Team Chocolate left, and if they can survive, Team Vanilla will lose yet another member, and Team Chocolate will have twice as many members as Team Vanilla. Party Hat, Slurpy and Shelly also discuss this, with the hope to scare away Hot Dog and Boat. Shelly yells a dim "boo!" from outside. Then Boat asks if this is Shelly and Party Hat and Slurpy scare Boat and Hot Dog away. Vanilla Victory at Last! Controlly then announces (using a walkie-talkie) that Team Vanilla has won this challenge, and Team Chocolate is up for elimination. Epilogue All of the contestants are together. Team Vanilla is still ghostified and Slurpy asks how they can unghostify themselves. Trivia *This is the first episode where all of the contestants (except, of course, the eliminated ones) are seen before the elimination starts. *This is the second episode to imply Chocolatey's obession in eating candy; the first being The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, where she gargled on all the candy in the store. *For those who don't understand how BOC is scared imagining the cracks of eggs, chickens would be easily scared of their eggs breaking, meaning their baby has been harmed and turned into yolk. *Shelly could have known this because in How It All Ended, it's revealed she took an object biology summer course, just like how Pizza and Hot Dog took a summer knitting course. *However, BOC is technically an animal and not an object, so this might not be the case. *The order Slurpy wanted to scare Team Chocolate did not go in her order. *Slurpy's order: #Popsicley #Chocolatey #Baguette #Boat #BOC #Hot Dog *Actual order: #Baguette #BOC #Chocolatey #Popsicley #Hot Dog (got out before Boat did) #Boat *Party Hat was the first and last to scare somebody. *Speaking of which, here's the total times someone scared another: *Party Hat: 2 *Slurpy: 2 *Shieldy: 0 *Shelly: 2 *Chocolatey: 1 *It's ironic that Shelly is scared of the haunted house, but '''Shieldy '''is the Team Vanilla member who ends up running away. *It's confirmed in Shieldy's biography on Anko's deviantart (Anko06theAnimator) he's the youngest contestant and childish, which explains this. Goofs *After Popsicley says, "Okay, down to business", the camera of the video zooms to her; but at that time Big Orange Chicken suddenly disappears. *When Bean Bag is saying "GAH! Just take it and get it away from me, I want to get rid of it!" he's wearing a fedora. When he says "Wait no, don't take it, I. I want the melon," he's wearing a watermelon hat. When Controlly comes, he's not wearing a hat at all. *Controlly interrupts and apologizes to '''Hot Dog '''because of the elimination when the contestants on '''Team Vanilla '''are up for elimination. *After the end credits, Party Hat has arms. Category:Episodes